does_not_commutefandomcom-20200213-history
Checkpoint 5 - The Garbage Dump/Golf Course
Description The Garbage Dump/Golf Course is the fifth checkpoint of DOES NOT Commute. It comes after The City (Night). This level would be hard because of all the walls and tight roads. Here you would find elements of a garbage dump and a golf course, such as piles of rubbish and containers, golf water hazards in the river, a sand trap, and lots of green grass. There are also warehouses and some buildings, probably some are golf club buildings! Drivers There are 17 drivers in this level. We are already familiar with Mrs. Warner, Julia, Clark Jensen, Mrs Mayfield, Dentist Charles Schneider, Mr. Baker, Mrs. Beck, Garbage man Dwayne, Police officer Johnson, and Mrs. Griffin. The new drivers are, Mr. Hughes, Mr. Spears, Mr. Kirby, Mr. Ortega, Mr. Griffin and another Dentist Charles Schneider . The time of day varies from early sunrise to mid-morning. The previous level is The City (Night). The next level is The Harbour. Summary Mrs Warner wakes in her car, and decides to head to the golf club. Mr. Hughes, is planning to buy a bulldozer, among various vehicles. Strange, because Julia is driving the same bulldozer right now! Mr. Spears is confused about when his dentist appointment was, was it last week, or is it tomorrow? Mr. Mayfield has been caught by the police and is in the newspaper, and Mrs. Mayfield is now single. Mrs. Grant is reading a newspaper about “an amusing man … doing inappropriate things while wearing an animal suit”. Mr. Griffin is worrying about Mrs. Griffin - wow, that mask is really starting to affect her life. Clark Jensen is here, and wants to consecrate some demolition vehicles (including a bulldozer) for Mr. Hughes. The bulldozer is missing, it must have been Julia driving it away! It looks as if she did something awful at the golf club, because Police officer Johnson is investigating loud noises at the golf club. But the blame was put on Clark Jensen! Dwayne has finally finished his statue of Mrs. Beck. And, Mrs. Beck is driving exactly the same way that Dwayne left the dump. (Do they have a romantic relationship here?) She has had enough of Mr. Beck, and is throwing away garbage bags filled with men’s ties, shoes and shirts. Poor Mr Beck! What will he wear now! Dentist Charles Schneider is driving a truck full of scrap metal, maybe it’s for more time travelling machines! Another Schneider, this time driving in his usual blue car, has appeared! He must have time travelled from the past! Mr. Baker is feeling strange, perhaps it's because he can’t think of any more slogans! Mrs. Griffin finally resists to her mask and the death spirit Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang, driving off to the harbour to throw the mask in the water. Hidden Time Bonuses Underneath the bridge * This is a 10+ time bonus. The bridge will likely be crossed by Mrs. Warner, Mr. Hughes, Clark Jensen and any drivers who need to go to the other side of the checkpoint. You will see a glowing light of orange, indicating a time bonus. This is best collected by Mr. Baker or Mrs. Grant, because the river offers a quick way for them to get to the destination. They also both drive golf carts, slow on the road but quick on grass or dirt. Secret Radio Music There is no secret radio music for this checkpoint apart from a radio version of the Checkpoint’s soundtrack. Unlocks There are no unlocks after The City (Night).Category:Levels